gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Outrider
Go to the car. Drive to the van's location. Pick up the escort bike. Take out the first roadblock before the van gets there. Use the rocket launcher to destroy the roadblocks. Clear the next roadblock. Clear the next roadblock. Destroy the final roadblock. Make sure the van gets to its destination safely. }} Outrider is the final mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by the Loco Syndicate from Carl's garage in the Doherty district of San Fierro, San Andreas. Mission Jizzy B. phones Carl and tells him, in a very suspiciously friendly tone, to get to a car in the Xoomer gas station at Easter Basin. T-Bone Mendez is waiting for Carl there. He makes his way to the car and sees that nobody is there. As he gets in, T-Bone appears from the backseat and threatens to kill Carl, since he suspects him of working for someone else, and has another true purpose. Carl says he's only working for money, which prompts T-Bone to move the gun away from his face. Mike Toreno suddenly appears and asks if they are done. Since they are, they make their way to a drug shipment nearby. Carl collects a sniper rifle, as well as a rocket launcher, and hops on a Sanchez. He then destroys the road blocks of Greenwoods created by the Da Nang Boys. After all the four roadblocks are removed, he guards the shipment safely back to the crack factory in Doherty. Once there, Carl tells a San Fierro Rifa gang member to get the van out of sight, as cops will come snooping around real soon. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the car *Drive to the van's location *Pick up the escort bike *Take out the first roadblock before the van gets there *Use the rocket launcher to destroy the roadblocks *Clear the next roadblock *Clear the next roadblock *Destroy the final roadblock *Make sure the van gets to its destination safely Reward The rewards for this mission are $9,000 and an increase in respect. The mission Snail Trail is unlocked. Gallery Outrider-GTASA2.jpg|Carl Johnson about to destroy a road block. Trivia * During the cutscene where CJ waits for T-Bone at the gas station and eventually enters the Washington, the player may notice that the car has a more elevated roof than a regular Washington. The reason behind this could be for T-Bone to have more headroom when secretly confronting CJ from the backseat. However, the Washington's roof will return to normal during the drive to the drug shipment and the next cutscene. **The Washington in the cutscene also has an octagon shaped steering wheel and the licence plates are blank. * After completing this mission, a three-star wanted level is attained. *If the player already has a Sniper Rifle with lots of ammunition, the Sniper Rifle won't spawn. *If, in the first roadblock, there's a group of San Fierro Triads hanging around, they'll offer assistance shooting at the Da Nang Boys at the roadblock. Be careful, though, if CJ accidentally shoots any Triads, they'll retaliate and Carl himself will have two gangs after him. *This is one of few missions where a gang uses a gang car that they do not normally use, in this case a Greenwood. Others include Catalyst, Drive-Thru and Sweet & Kendl, in which the Ballas also use a Greenwood in Catalyst and a Voodoo for the remaining two missions. *During the mission, Carl will not get a wanted level. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_Walkthrough_-_Mission_49_-_Outrider_(HD)|Original Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_iPad_Walkthrough_-_Mission_49_-_Outrider_(HD)|Mobile Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_Remastered_-_Mission_49_-_Outrider_(Xbox_360_PS3)|Remastered Version Navigation }}de:Outrider es:Outrider ru:Outrider pl:Straż przednia Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas